


[瑪奇短篇]金魚

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =店主的話=最速交稿記錄！這是公會的每周挑戰第四彈。第三彈因爲是用了繪畫的形式，我自覺並沒有太大的天分，就沒有公開了。第三彈的主題是「情侶裝」，我抽到的題目是「幽冥」，想不到該怎麽表現，於是跑去嘗試了最不擅長的東西。這次第四彈的主題是「花火大會」，我抽到的題目是「撈金魚」。會寫深海人魚的衣服，以及綠野精靈的衣服，也是我想要一雪前恥的感覺吧。是很和風的梗，於是嘗試寫得比往常更詩了一點。順帶一提，我很喜歡那句「三千花花世界，只取一瓢星光」。（掩面害羞）這大概是繼「神劍入鞘，梔子花開」這八字意外，我寫過最美的托爾米希了吧。（害羞到無以復加）
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	[瑪奇短篇]金魚

蟲鳴悄悄地溜進了聖所，捎了一抹炎熱的風進了水源地，也驚擾了守護者和主的信徒。

那雙如同晴空般的眼眸捕捉到了年輕騎士的心不在焉，於是他難得地開了口詢問。青年眨了眨彷若綠松的眼睛，難為情地搔了搔臉，說米列希安們為了慶祝極晝的降臨，辦了祭典。

白色的羽毛落在了水源地的水面上，聖所無風，卻起了漣漪。

「哈哈，你去吧。」守護者說。

「畢竟是難得的祭典。」輕笑迴盪在空蕩蕩的聖所，他識相地送走了已然樂不思蜀的年輕騎士。

彷彿就在等這一刻，等著這四下無人打擾的時刻，貓頭鷹捎來了一枝並蒂的白蓮，連同淡雅的和紙與來自異界的詩歌，落在了守護者的手心。守護者自然而然地想起了，在滿天紛飛的落英下，那一抹撐著和紙傘的身影，還有那別在青絲上的蓮花髮簪。

娟秀的字跡寫上了「此物最相思」，托爾維斯知道，是他的精靈想他了。

於是他瞞過了所有人的目光，靜悄悄地來了那座貓的島嶼，那個充滿了竹林空鳴，櫻花紛飛的島嶼。

托爾維斯揮揮手換走了那身看著沉重的衣裝，收起了顯眼的神的翅膀，難得又做了一回凡間的人。

長及腳踝的白色輕紗隨著他的步伐輕擺，那身紅綢點綴著藍染的袍子，是從前精靈送他的禮物。穿著米列希安的衣服混入米列希安的祭典，倒也沒人對他的存在感到懷疑。

米列希安將祭典安排在繁星最燦爛的夏夜，星光燦爛得連成雙成對的月也顯得失了色。沿著竹林道兩旁浮空的天燈照亮了長街，和著一路風鈴清脆的叮鈴作響。米列希安用小推車搭建的攤販旁邊己經擠滿了人。歡聲笑語，盡是一街熱鬧的風韻。

熙來攘往，托爾維斯沒看到精靈的身影，他立刻就懂了，是精靈又隨性地起了惡作劇的小心思。

於是那紅糖裹著蘋果的甜美也好，古弦樂器帶來的古韻也罷，攤販賣力的吆喝也好，都沒能留住守護者的目光。

托爾維斯最後駐足在了那一缸足以讓人眼花撩亂的金魚前方。

那是彷彿打散的萬花筒一般，魚群既是色彩斑斕又美輪美奐，在那剔透的玻璃魚缸中群聚後再四散。那看起來就像是大片大片濃烈的墨跡，在水中暈開了一朵又一朵盛開的花一般。那群鮮紅與淺白的斑斕，在水中靈活地舞動著娟秀的尾鰭，彷如一出靈動的舞，翩若驚鴻，婉若遊龍。

托爾維斯不由得想起了精靈在五朔節的篝火旁邊，翩翩跳起來的舞。

就像是和他心靈相通一般，那條銀身上染著霞光的金魚撲簌地一聲躍出了水面，又撲通一聲落入了水中，帶著一點蓮花的餘香，沾染了托爾維斯來不及伸出的手。

他只來得及留住一掌的微涼。

「您要試試看嗎？這是撈金魚。」

金髮攤主那溫婉的聲音傳進了守護者的耳中，托爾維斯愕然抬首，那雙笑得明眸皓齒的異色瞳下，一張和紙糊的漁網遞到了他的眼前。

「我相信托爾維斯的話，一定能把那條調皮的金魚撈到手吧。」

像是暗示一般，攤主眨了眨眼，隨後那身染著藏青色的浴衣衣擺隨夏夜祭典的風搖曳了幾分，攤主的身影消失在守護者的眼前。

米列希安總是如此隨性，精靈是這樣，金魚攤的攤主也是這樣。

「你們呀......」托爾維斯露出了微微的苦笑，垂下了眼簾。

三千花花世界，他只取一瓢星光。守護者曾說過無論精靈變得如何，他定會在萬千花叢中認出她那一枝獨秀。

「約亞，妳可不要讓我食言哦。」

托爾維斯輕聲低語，伸出撩起了長袖的手腕往起了波瀾的水中探去，循著那一抹淡雅的蓮香，循著風鈴清脆的歌聲，循著那染了紅霞的遊雲，小小的漁網伸進了魚群的中央。曾經的聖騎士，眼界和動作仍是迅速果斷的。

金魚躍然於紙上。

「找到妳了。」

花火恰巧在夜空上綻放出了漫天的星宿，隨後星子穿著輕紗長裙，輕輕巧巧地落在了守護者的眼眸之中。那身別著水引和流蘇的衣裙一如那條染上了霞光的金魚擺尾，別在銀絲鬢髮旁邊的魚缸風鈴叮鈴作響。

米列希安那雙緋色的狐眼彎出了月一般的笑意，精靈垂身跳進了守護者的臂膀。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> =店主的話=  
> 最速交稿記錄！  
> 這是公會的每周挑戰第四彈。  
> 第三彈因爲是用了繪畫的形式，我自覺並沒有太大的天分，就沒有公開了。  
> 第三彈的主題是「情侶裝」，我抽到的題目是「幽冥」，想不到該怎麽表現，於是跑去嘗試了最不擅長的東西。  
> 這次第四彈的主題是「花火大會」，我抽到的題目是「撈金魚」。  
> 會寫深海人魚的衣服，以及綠野精靈的衣服，也是我想要一雪前恥的感覺吧。
> 
> 是很和風的梗，於是嘗試寫得比往常更詩了一點。  
> 順帶一提，我很喜歡那句「三千花花世界，只取一瓢星光」。（掩面害羞）  
> 這大概是繼「神劍入鞘，梔子花開」這八字意外，我寫過最美的托爾米希了吧。（害羞到無以復加）


End file.
